A web-enabled printer is printing device that can receive communications and print jobs via the internet or an intranet. Some web-enabled printers additionally provide a user with the option of downloading and running, or accessing, a web-based software application at the printer (hereinafter a “printer application”). A printer application may allow a user to retrieve desired content from a server external to the web-enabled printer, and then print the content at the user's convenience. Examples of content that may be retrieved utilizing a printer application include news content, coupons, coloring pages for children, puzzles, maps, and greeting cards.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.